fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takumi Kyoya
Takumi Kyoya is an S Class mage of the Griffin Wing Guild. Appearance Takumi is a fairly tall person. He is usually remembered as a very relaxed young man who minds his own business. He is a very skinny, but muscular guy. He has black hair with brown eyes and he wears clothes that are usually either a suit or just casual clothes. Personality Takumi is a relaxed person with a cool personality. He is relatively quiet unless he feels strongly about a certain topic. If this is the case, he is very loud and will stand for his arguements. When fighting, he is calm and focused, always keeping his eyes on the opponent. Takumi is very quiet and is usually alone doing a quest or fighting. Takumi is relatively nice, if you do not bother him. However, if you anger him or hurt his fellow teammates, he becomes so harsh and cruel, it is almost like he becomes a wole different person, a demon. He becomes furious when his teammates are in danger or are hurt and will let no one get away with laying a finger on any of them in a negative way. History As a child, Takumi did not have many friends. He was really quiet and rarely tried to make new friends. He was focused and never made strong relationships with anyone around his age. He was wondering around everywhere, always on the move with no one to turn to during rough times. One day, he came across Tsutisumi Takara. Tsutisumi was making fun of Takumi because he was alone and had no friends. This angered Takumi and he challenged Tsutisumi to a fight. He lost terribly and swore to learn some type of martial arts and magic to defeat him. Incessantly walking and searching, Takumi came upon the Griffin Wing Gym at the age of fourteen. There, he asked Robert Navone to teach him basic elemental magic and muay thai. He also notices Tsutisumi there and ignores him the whole time his training occurred. When asked if he had any special magic he could teach him to defeat Tsutisumi, Robert replied, "No. You two are now teammates and teammates will not fight each other or learn magic to defeat them". Robert then made Takumi and Tsutisumi shake hands and they became tolerant of each other. Takumi was taught by Robert once he agreed to learn it just for self defense and to be on par with Tsutisumi. One night, Robert was drunk and was boasting about his secret stash of magic scrolls. Intrigued, Takumi went around one night looking for Robert's secret stash of scrolls. He found the stash and also an S Class magic scroll teaching about dimensions. He took the scroll because he knew it was very strong and taught himself each night outside of the gym. After two years of training each night every day, he mastered the scrolls techniques. Robert Navone caught him one night allowed him to keep learning it, because Tsutisumi convinced him to let the rules be forgotten this one time and also, Takumi was very skilled with them. Also, Robert let Takumi continue learning it because Robert had a dream that some kids would come to him to learn his stashed away techniques. Robert could tell Takumi was one of the five because he was very skilled at martial arts and magic. Also, he felt bad for Takumi because he was picked on for having no friends. Takumi was very thankful to Tsutisumi for convincing Robert to let him stay and eventually the two because friends, one of Takumi's few few friends. The two soon became best friends, always practicing with each other and having each other's backs. Tsutisumi and Takumi bonded like no other friends once they learned more about each other and care for each other like family now. Takumi mastered the scroll inside the gym after the incident and was enlightened by Robert that there were more scrolls about dimensions that had much higher and harder techniques. Takumi was inspired to find the rest of the dimension scrolls to teach himself and has been going on hundreds of quests to find the missing scrolls. Magic and Abilities Dimension Magic: Takumi employs Dimension Magic, which allows him to create and manipulate dimensions. The dimensions are said to be able to act as a vaccum, black hole, transfering device, and also a storage for the user. He is able to manipulate ten dimensions at a time, one dimension per finger. He can also combine dimensions to hold a larger amount of things. For instance, using both his index fingers, he can hold up to 25 people in one dimension. He uses this ability to be able to fight his opponents one on one, or to lessen the overwhelming numbers against him. Each dimension from each finger can vary in size. He can make the dimension very obtrusive and be seen by all enemies, or it can be so small no would know about it without him telling you. Takumi can also go in and out of each dimension with ease. No one can leave his dimensions unless he allows them to. *'Item Holding Dimension: '''Using one of his fingers, Takumi has an individual dimension for holding his personal belongings. This is even better than a bank because only he can go in and out of it. All of his precious treasures, scrolls, and other miscellaneous items are kept in it that he found or retrieved during his many quests. *'Portal Dimension:' Using two or more fingers, Takumi creates a portal dimension in front of an incoming attack. He also creates a portal dimension behind him, or where ever he wants the attack to go. If it is a very fast attack, he will use this technique to leave unscathed by the attack, and might even hit another opponent. The attack goes through the first portal dimension and goes out the other dimension. This technique is very useful and he has never been hit by a long ranged attack. *Small Dimension: Using one of his fingers, Takumi can warp away even the smallest items. An ant would easily be warped and even a nail could be warped as well. Being an excellent dimension user, Takumi can also warp away individual body parts, but it is very hard to do because the dimension must catch the body part. He focuses on the body part and controls the dimension to warp it away. *'Moderate Dimension:' Using one of his fingers, Takumi can warp away a whole human. This is a great technique he can use to warp him and the opponent into a dimension for him to fight one on one. *'Large Dimension: Using two or more of his fingers, Takumi can warp away a small, but entire guild. If there is a need to get rid of a Dark Guild, Takumi will go and single handedly take care of this guild by using this technique. He can also make a moderate dimension inside this large dimension to have an "arena" to fight guild members in less overwhelming numbers, but he could easily take on all guild members at the same time, if they are not very strong. He can destroy a whole Dark Guild with two S Class Mages inside it without breaking a sweat, through his major skills and techniques in his tonfas. Also, Takumi will use this to warp away attacks against the Griffin Wing Guild from one side of the guild. *'Galaxy Dimension: '''Using eight fingers or more, Takumi can warp away up to five guilds at a time. Takumi usually does not use this technique though. He uses this technique to warp away the Griffin Wing Guild incase of emergency. Constantly, the Griffin Wing Guild is attacked because of its greatness and vastness. When this occurs, Takumi will warp away the guild into his Galaxy Dimension to protect it from getting damaged. Attackers constantly work together and attack from all sides and not all the mages of the guild can protect it. To summon the dimension, Takumi puts his left hand directly up in the air and his right hand facing to the ground. He brings his left hand to the ground and his right hand to the air. Once the two are in the other hand's old position, he brings them together, his left hand down, and his right hand up. This summons the dimension. *'Dimension Crush: '''A special technique, there is a special move Takumi can do that makes his dimensions very dangerous. If he is really angry or if he needs to, Takumi can close his hands so that his hands are parallel to the ground and his right hand on top of his left hand. This crushes everything in the dimension in an instant. He can do this for all his dimensions, but the Galaxy Dimension can hold the most and so it does a lot more damage and has more destruction. This dimension crushing technique can destroy a whole guild in an instant. Even the strongest mages could not even withstand the crushing power that comes from the clapping of his hands. The crush could destroy millions of people inside the guild. When he crushes the dimension, the dimension is also "dumped" and so he can keep using this move without running out of fingers to use his dimensions. Takumi can hold up to ten dimensions at a time, one for each of his fingers. That is why he is constantly dumping the items and people in each dimension that he has no use for anymore. '''Basic Elemental Magic: '''Through Robert Navone, Takumi learned basic elemental magic which he can use proficiently. '''Hand to Hand Combat: Through Robert Navone, Takumi is a skilled martial artist. Because he is a skilled martial artist, in most battles he does not even need to use his dimensions very often against opponents. '''Weapon Mastery: '''Takumi always has his most precious tonfas with him for any circumstance. His tonfas are a major part of how he fights. A special thing about the tonfas are that they hold secret compartments as well. On the sides, spikes will come out and at the ends of each, flails will come up acting almost like nunchaku. He can also apply extra power with them using a basic fire magic he learned from Robert Navone. Oddly, his flames are purple. Robert Navone has admitted that Takumi is his best tonfa user ever he is so skilled with them. Spontaneous Strategist: Takumi is know for his on the spot strategies. Whenever he is in a tough spot, he analyzes his opponents and in less than five moves from each, will almost always be able to tell the weakest and the strongest. This allows him to pick who he would like to fight one on one for a challenge, or to seperate the better ones from the weakers ones to take them down as a whole in less time and more effiecently. This also allows him not to be so fatigued and makes it less work for him.